tenemos más que simples palabras
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: post-ch587 au / Porque su relación yacía en el sutil significado detrás de esas palabras. SS


Bueeeno. Acá les traigo otr SS fic! Este es una traducción de http(:) . este fic, que esta en mi livejournal y es en inglés. Lo escribí para sasusaku-month, gran comm.

Como dice el summary, es un AU después del capítulo 587 del manga.

Sooo... que lo disfruten!**  
**

* * *

**"tenemos más que simples palabras"**

* * *

"Sasuke y yo… nosotros hablamos con nuestros puños, así nos comunicamos, así es como formamos nuestros lazos. Tú, Sakura-chan, tú siempre tuviste algo más con él; un lazo especial."

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Al final, el regreso de Sasuke no causó tanto alboroto como pudo haberlo imaginado. De hecho, Sakura estaba impactada al ver a los ciudadanos de Konoha listos para dejar todo el asunto en el pasado. Ella suponía que era solo lo normal, ya que después de la pesadilla que fue la guerra contra Tobi/Madara, todo lo que ellos querían era algo de paz y tranquilidad. Y con la reforzada relación entre los principales países ninja, ese deseo no era tan descabellado. Aun había gente que miraba a Sasuke con resentimiento, pero con la verdad acerca de la Masacre Uchiha al fin descubierta _(o tan descubierta como Tsunade-sama creyó apropiado)_ esas miradas se volvieron escasas.

Ahora, con el Equipo 7 oficialmente reunido, lo único que les prevenía de salir en misiones con regularidad era el alma vengativa de la Hokage, quien estaba empecinada en mostrarle a Sasuke _por qué_ él no _debería_ pensar en desertar a sus compañeros por algo como la venganza _de nuevo_.

Aunque, Sakura estaba segura que Tsunade-sama estaba siendo así de vengativa por todo el sufrimiento por el que _(el Equipo 7)_ pasaron después de _su_ partida. Y mientras que, usualmente, ella no aprobaba ese tipo de comportamiento, Sakura no podía evitar sentirse agradecida.

Y solo un _poco_ aliviada.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Un suave tirón en sus manos sacó su atención de las nubes de vuelta al muchacho que descansaba en su regazo. Sakura pestañeó un par de veces, su mente tomando cuenta de la imagen con dolorosa lentitud, pero finalmente procesó el hecho de que Sasuke la miraba con una expresión perezosa y una sonrisa que apenas se veía.

"¿Otra jaqueca?"

Sasuke negó con la cabeza lentamente, casi como si estuviera en algún lugar entre el sueño y la realidad, y golpeó sus manos levemente de nuevo. "Te detuviste."

Sakura se enfocó en sus manos y vio que, en efecto, ya no se movían de manera relajante para jugar con su cabello _(estaba jugando con su cabello, Kami, ella estaba jugando con su cabello y él se lo permitía)_. Dándole una sonrisa, Sakura movió algunos cabellos lejos de su rostro y comenzó con sus atenciones nuevamente.

Hacían ya seis meses desde el regreso de Sasuke, seis meses, y después de que la incomodidad entre ellos se hizo muy obvia, Naruto y Kakashi tomaron el asunto en sus manos para forzarlos a resolver sus problemas. Sakura había querido gritarles que esos _problemas_ eran más complejos de lo que ellos creían. Que unos momentos a solas con Sasuke no iban a resolverlos cuando, como si la hubiera golpeado un rayo, pensó que tal vez _eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba_, unos cuantos momentos de paz y tranquilidad sin la constante distracción que Naruto y Kakashi representaban.

Y así, apenas unos días después de su regreso, una rutina fue impuesta al Equipo 7. Kakashi programaría el entrenamiento a una hora específica, les diría que no llegaran tarde y cuando era momento de reunirse con el resto del equipo, solo ella y Sasuke estarían ahí, Naruto y Kakashi llegando _coincidentemente_ tarde.

Sasuke nunca se quejaba.

La hora que tenían que esperar a que llegara el resto del equipo, al comienzo, la pasaban en silencio, pero después ni siquiera el Uchiha lo pudo soportar y comenzó con haciendo pequeñas preguntas, mayormente relacionadas con su entrenamiento y misiones. Sakura estaba feliz de poder contestar. Y porque él preguntó primero, ella pensó que era solo lo justo que hiciera lo mismo, preguntando sobre su entrenamiento y lo que sea haya hecho mientras estuvo lejos de la aldea. A veces Sasuke le daba respuestas completas, otras veces él volvía a responder con palabras monosílabas, y en algunas ocasiones se rehusaba a responder completamente. Esas ocasiones, Sakura recordaba, eran cuando las preguntas se tornaban demasiado personales.

Sakura siempre ha sido una chica inteligente, aprendía rápido, así que no tardó en entender sus límites and no insistía más de lo necesario. De esta manera, una confortable y _privada_ rutina fue establecida entre ellos. Ellos pasarían el tiempo de espera conversando; poco a poco aprenderían pequeñas cosas acerca del otro, yendo lento, eso era todo lo que necesitaban—pasos de bebé.

Esto, sin embargo, este hábito de su-cabeza-en-su-regazo-mientras-ella-jugaba-con-su-cabello comenzó hace apenas un mes, cuando en una de sus conversaciones Sasuke le confesó estar sufriendo fuertes jaquecas desde que habían sellado su chakra. Sakura lo regañó severamente por no hablar antes, al mismo tiempo que empujaba su hombro para que depositara su cabeza sobre su regazo y comenzaba a utilizar su chakra para aliviar el dolor.

El hecho de que Sasuke no se moviera de su posición después de que ella terminara de curarlo no pasó desapercibido por Sakura… ni por el resto de los integrantes del Equipo 7.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

"Tu periodo de prueba termina mañana."

"…Aa."

"Tsunade-sama dijo que habían muchas misiones esperando al Equipo 7, pero que todas eran de rang está teniendo algunos problemas decidiendo si nos deja tomar una de esas o asignarnos a otras, una que sea más adecuada para nosotros, sabes… después de todo, tú _aun_ eres un Genin."

Sasuke sintió los músculos de su rostro comenzar a contraerse en un intento de fruncir el ceño, pero se rehusó a dejar su expresión cambiar, permaneciendo relajado. Sus palabras fueron dichas en buena manera, con intenciones de bromear ligeramente pero no molestar; él lo aceptó sin rechistar, porque su estatus de Genin era una broma ya común dentro del equipo, lo que estaba bien, en serio. Sasuke, sorprendentemente, no se molestaba por ello.

Soltó un suspiro, disfrutando de lo bien que se sentía tener sus manos moviéndose entre sus cabellos. Si Sasuke fuera honesto consigo mismo, lo que no pasa muy a menudo, admitiría que disfrutaba mucho de estos momentos de privacidad con Sakura, dejando que ella actuara sobre sus inocentes y tentativos intentos de fortalecer su relación. Aprendió a apreciar estos momentos, porque le ayudaban a combatir sus demonios cuando estos decidían regresar y asecharlo de nuevo.

No que fuera a _admitir_ algo como eso, no a _voces_, no a _ella_, por supuesto.

Pero bueno, Sasuke suponía que no _necesitaba_ admitir nada, era probable que Sakura ya supiera todo, y si no, lo sospechaba. La muchacha sabía que él era un hombre de pocas palabras, y que prefería dejar que sus acciones hablaran por él. Y el solo hecho que le permitiera estar _así_ de cerca hablaba volúmenes de cuanto estaba él dispuesto a dejarla entrar en su mundo ahora.

Especialmente ahora que sabía cuánto necesitaba a sus amigos.

_**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**_

"Me gusta tu nuevo traje."

El sol brillaba sin clemencia sobre los campos de entrenamiento, e incluso donde ellos estaban, resguardados bajo las sombras de un gran árbol, el calor era insoportable. El aire caliente que los rodeaba, junto con los confortables movimientos de los dedos de Sakura a través de su cabello, lo urgían a sentirse increíblemente somnoliento. Incluso con su camiseta completamente abierta, el calor le golpeaba como el más poderoso de sus oponentes. Era por eso que no supo si imaginó su voz o Sakura realmente había hablado, pero cuando su voz alcanzó sus oídos nuevamente, supo que estaba hablando de verdad y trató lo mejor que pudo para prestarle toda su atención.

"Aunque, no entiendo por qué sigues usando esa… cosa que parece falda y atándola con una soga purpura, digo ¿para qué sirve?"

No contestó a eso, no porque no quisiera sino porque no supo que decir, en serio, ni él sabía por qué seguía usando esos trajes. Además de ser lo único que había en sus roperos, no tenía otra razón. _Hasta ahora_, pensó mientras los dedos de Sakura se movían por los costados de su rostro, pasando por su cuello, hasta conformarse con juguetear con los bordes del cuello de su camiseta.

En serio, no debería estar así de cómodo con que Sakura lo tocara.

El material de la camiseta se movió ligeramente debajo de su cuello mientras Sakura seguía jugando con este, pero repentinamente un temblor se disparó por su espina dorsal y Sasuke sintió sus sentidos agudizarse ante la sensación de los curiosos dedos de Sakura dibujando figuras sobre la piel de su clavícula. Las cicatrices, notó Sasuke, ella estaba dibujando la forma de las cicatrices que había adquirido en los últimos años.

"Quédate con los pantalones y la camiseta, el resto no lo necesitas."

Sintió docenas de descargas eléctricas correr por su cuerpo cuando Sakura dejó que sus curiosas manos se movieran hacia su pecho, haciéndose conocida con cada hendidura y contorno de los músculos que encontró ahí, delineando su forma de tal manera que no podía evitar creer que la pelirrosa estuviera intentando memorizar todo. Mientras tanto, Sasuke aún mantenía sus ojos cerrado, y aunque lo que más quería en ese momento era ver su rostro, _tampoco_ quería que sus acciones fueran la razón por la cual Sakura _se detuviera_.

Sus dedos resumieron su camino, yendo más al sur y haciéndose residentes temporales en su abdomen, nuevamente tomándose el tiempo de memorizar cada músculo. Sasuke ya no podía reprimir los pequeños temblores agitando su cuerpo, pero Sakura no parecía darse cuenta de ello, al menos él esperaba que no, aunque no podía comprobar nada solo con sentir sus manos sobre su piel; _tenía_ que mirarla. Para cuando la muchacha dejó que sus manos _(ahora era la mano entera)_ se deslizaran por la piel de su estómago, sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y enfocados en su rostro. No traicionaba nada, su expresión estaba tan relajada como al comienzo de su rutina, pero su mirada decía una historia diferente.

Sus ojos, usualmente despejados, estaban nublados con un sentimiento que no lograba identificar; este sentimiento le era extrañamente familiar pero no podría decir _por qué_. Y tampoco tuvo oportunidad de intentar descifrarlo, porque justo entonces las manos de Sakura alcanzaron el borde de sus pantalones y sus manos ya estaban tomando posesión de sus delicadas muñecas, empujándolas a un lado.

La muchacha lo miró, luciendo ligeramente sorprendida, a lo que su única respuesta fue un profundo respiro. Él se sentó, soltando sus muñecas, y se giró para encararla.

Aquel sentimiento nublando sus ojos se expandió al resto de su rostro en un parpadeo, logrando que Sakura se viera complacida pero a la vez consternada. Ella estaba cómodamente reclinada sobre el tronco del árbol, sus piernas recogidas hacia un costado y sus brazos cayendo flácidos a sus lados, respirando con un poco de dificultad como para parecer normal.

Sasuke acortó la poca distancia entre ellos, golpeando levemente sus rodillas, y colocó una de sus manos sobre el tronco, junto a su cabeza, para sostener su peso y la otra mano la movió hasta el muslo de ella. La reacción de Sakura fue inmediata, su respiración se aceleró casi de manera imperceptible, su boca se abrió un poco y sus parpados cayeron hasta medio camino sobre ojos verdes oscurecidos; se veía encantadora, pensó Sasuke y, sin sorprenderse, descubrió que le _gustaba_ lo que veía. Le gustaba _mucho_.

Su mano hizo un lento recorrido por el muslo de la chica, arriba, arriba, arriba pasando por sobre su cadera y dándole un leve apretón, moviéndose al brazo en una pequeña caricia hasta llegar al hombro. Habiéndose inclinado hacia adelante, Sasuke presionó su mejilla contra la de ella y no pudo evitar sonreír de manera triunfal al sentirla temblar.

"A mí también me gusta tu nuevo traje."

Sakura volvió a temblar después de que él susurrara esas palabras en su oído, y _de nuevo_ cuando dejó que _sus_ dedos se deslizaran por el cuello de su camiseta roja hasta alcanzar la cremallera. Lentamente, comenzó a bajar la pequeña pieza de metal, en silencio disfrutando la forma en la que ella seguía temblando y los pequeños sonidos que escapaban de sus labios. Esto era una _locura_; Sasuke sabía que probablemente debería detenerse, pero, si _ella_ podía tocarlo, era solo lo justo que _él_ hiciera lo mismo, ¿cierto?

Cierto.

Finalmente, su camiseta roja se abrió para revelar la tersa piel de su torso, aunque no en su totalidad. Sasuke retrocedió unos centímetros para admirar su trabajo; el cuello de Sakura, esa pequeña hendidura entre sus clavículas, el valle entre sus pechos y su tonificado abdomen estaban a la disposición de su hambrienta mirada, y aunque su rostro no lo demostraba, Sasuke estaba bastante feliz con la vista. Un deseo incontrolable se desató dentro de él y tuvo que utilizar cada gramo de autocontrol para no dejar que su cuerpo actuara sobre… esta repentina necesidad de hacer _algo_. Presionó sus manos contra el estómago de Sakura, frotando círculos con su pulgar mientras que su otra mano empujaba la camiseta roja hasta sus codos.

Una pequeña parte de él le dijo que _parara_, que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, pero entre la niebla de confusión que le rodeaba, Sasuke no podía escuchar o quizás no le importaba. En lugar de eso, optó por concentrarse en los pequeños y tentadores sonidos que escapaban de los labios de Sakura; eso era mucho mejor.

Acariciar la piel expuesta con sus ojos ya no fue suficiente, así que movió sus manos hacia arriba, dejando que la sensación de su cuerpo tonificado se grabara en su mente, pasando por sobre los pechos de Sakura en una caricia casi inexistente antes de deslizar sus manos por debajo de sus brazos y hasta su espalda. En un movimiento brusco, tenía a Sakura presionada contra él desde su estómago hasta su pecho, el contacto de piel con piel enviando placenteras descargas por su espina dorsal y el gemido que escapó de esos labios rosados hizo un perfecto eco a su gruñido.

_Esto tiene que parar._

Aquel pensamiento dio un par de vueltas en su cabeza y cuando su cuerpo se preparaba para obedecer, Sakura hizo algo que lo dejó completamente descolocado. Ella se movió hasta quedar sobre sus rodillas, el cambio de posición hizo que sus pechos de frotaran entre sí lo suficiente para dejar su mente vagando, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Sakura se sentó sobre su regazo a horcajadas. La repentina diferencia de alturas hizo que sus pechos se volvieran a frotar, esta vez con más firmeza, y Sasuke no pudo evitar el profundo gemido que escapó de su boca.

"_Sasuke_…" gimió Sakura, moviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y aferrándose a él con fuerza.

Su gemido retumbó hasta lo más profundo de sí y fue eso, _finalmente_, lo que obligó a Sasuke a salir del trance en el que estaba. Se alejó de ella repentinamente, sintiéndose y posiblemente luciendo ligeramente sorprendido, la distancia fue suficiente para hacer que Sakura cayera de su regazo y saliera de _su_ trance. Sasuke vio, con un extraño sentido de humor, como la situación era asimilada por Sakura cuando sus ojos se agrandaron y su rostro se enrojeció a una velocidad alarmante. Ella trató de evadir su mirada, enfocando sus ojos en el pequeño espacio de tierra que había entre ellos, y rápidamente comenzó a corregir su estado de semi-desnudez.

Él aún se sentía demasiado caliente, y desconocía si eso era por el condenado calor de verano _o_ por el infierno que crecía dentro de su cuerpo, pero Sasuke mantenía suficiente control como para notar el fallido intento de Sakura al subir la cremallera de su camiseta. Así que, respirando profundamente, Sasuke se inclinó hacia ella y sujetó sus manos temblorosas, mirándola directamente a los ojos mientras cerraba la cremallera. Sakura le dio una pequeña sonrisa, una que él devolvió lo mejor que pudo antes de ponerse de pie y darle la espalda.

Hacía mucho calor, el aire a su alrededor se sentía demasiado denso y sofocante, el sudor se adhería a su cuerpo y su camiseta le estaba _molestando_ tanto que la dejó caer a sus pies y caminó hacia el centro de campo de entrenamiento, decidido a deshacerse de toda la tensión que se contraía a lo largo de su cuerpo. Naruto y Kakashi llegarían pronto _(una muy buena razón para detener sus previas actividades, solo Dios sabía lo que ellos le hubieran hecho de haberlo encontrado en tan comprometedora situación con Sakura)_, así que con un poco de suerte ellos lograrían distraerlo para olvidar… olvidar lo que sea estaba pasando con Sakura ahora.

Desafortunadamente, la vida _parecía_ tener algo en su contra. Sasuke sintió un movimiento a sus espaldas, lanzando una breve mirada por sobre su hombro vio a su compañera de equipo recoger su camiseta y después doblarla delicadamente sobre su regazo. Tal acción no hubiera causado ningún impacto en el Uchiha, si no fuera porque, repentinamente, Sakura adquirió una mirada perdida mientras sus manos delineaban el símbolo de su clan. Sus mejillas ardieron en rojo y abruptamente Sasuke apartó su vista de la escena, tratando de ignorar el revoloteo de su corazón.

Él no sabía dónde estaba en esta relación con Sakura, pero, de repente, parecía que encontrar la respuesta a ese enigma sería algo que disfrutaría más de lo que pudo haber imaginado.

_**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**_

Pensativa, Sakura observaba el símbolo del clan Uchiha, desplayado orgullosamente en la camiseta.

Habían pasado cinco meses desde aquella tarde de verano, donde las cosas con Sasuke… se habían escapado un poco de control. Y nada había pasado desde entonces. Nada de nada.

Frunciendo el ceño, Sakura no sabía si debería estar agradecida o decepcionada _(aunque su corazón se inclinada hacia la decepción)_, ella suponía que era bueno que las cosas entre ellos no se hubieran tornado incomodas de nuevo, pero por alguna razón se sintió sumamente ofendida. Sakura sabía, por supuesto, que ese sentimiento provenía del hecho que, si Sasuke sentía _algo_ por ella, aunque fuera simple atracción, él debería actuar ligeramente incomodo cuando estuvieran juntos.

Pero bueno, tal vez el hecho que lo había prácticamente acosado el resto del verano, aprovechándose de su rutina diaria para intentar tener una repetición de aquella tarde, hizo más daño que bien. Aunque… no, eso no podía ser. Sasuke había reaccionado, cada uno de los días, ella había visto la forma en que apretaba su mandíbula y sus puños, la forma incansable en la que entrenaba con Naruto. No, si él no fuera afectado y estuviera molesto y queriendo que ella se detuviera, se lo habría dicho. Cierto, Sasuke era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero jamás dudaba en dar voz a su descontento.

Y también existía el detalle que el chico tenía una voluntad de acero; nada podía romperlo, y Sakura lo sabía, ella lo había _intentado_.

Envolviendo una bufanda alrededor de su cuello, se abrió camino hacia los campos de entrenamiento, pensando decidida que seguiría intentando e _intentando_, hasta que Sasuke le dijera basta o… cediera.

_**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**_

Siendo invierno, el contacto de piel-con-piel era considerablemente reducido, especialmente fuera de los entrenamientos. Incluso con este frío, cuando Kakashi-sensei no se molestaba en escuchar sus suplicas para entrenar y Naruto se quejaba de que el día estaba muy helado _(y ahora podría estar intentando conquistar a Hinata-chan)_ y el Equipo 7 no tenía misiones, Sasuke y Sakura aún seguían su rutina diaria. Ella aún se sentaba bajo el árbol y él aún reposaba su cabeza sobre su regazo y la dejaba jugar con su cabello.

Y Sakura—Sakura era muy testaruda, y si no podía hacer que Sasuke temblara bajo sus dedos, lo haría temblar con sus palabras. De alguna manera, ella iba a romper su decisión de no permitir que la relación pasara _más allá_ de la amistad, aun cuando él sabía que había lago más entre ellos.

Porque Sasuke _sabía_ que había algo entre ellos, ella sabía que él sabía, estaba escrito en cada movimiento de él, en cada respiro. Qué le obligaba a resistirse era un misterio para ella, pero Sakura estaba decidida a encontrar una forma de hacer que las cosas funcionaran. _No_, Sakura no esperaba confesiones de amor eterno o que él cayera perdidamente enamorado a sus pies. _No_, Sakura no estaba bajo ninguna ilusión que una relación con Sasuke sería perfecta. Obviamente no sería así.

Ella no tenía ni una maldita idea de donde estaba en esta relación con Sasuke _(sabía que él se preocupaba y ella lo amaba, loamabaloamabaloamaba, tanto)_. Pero después de todo lo que ha pasado, después de todo el sufrimiento y el odio y el perdón y _todo_, Sakura pensó que ella merecía—que ellos merecían una oportunidad de descubrir, de ver si alguna vez existiría algo más _(dime, Sasuke, ¿alguna vez existirá algo más entre nosotros?)_.

Así que era hora, pensó Sakura mientras se aproximaba a su amigo de cabellos azabache, de que ellos resolvieran sus problemas _(problemas, se dio cuenta, que jamas se desvanecieron con su momentos de privacidad, solo fueron empujados a un lado)_.

"Necesitamos hablar."

_**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**_

"Hablamos todo el tiempo."

"No acerca de cosas importantes, no."

"¿Y que, según tú, sería importante?"

"¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué no te quedaste? ¿Por qué dijiste gracias? ¿Por qué me dejaste inconsciente en una maldita banca? ¿Por qué trataste de matar a Naruto? ¿Por qué _no_ lo mataste? ¿Por qué no regresaste después de matar a Itachi? ¿Por qué te fuiste en contra de Konoha? ¿Por qué trataste de matarme? Sasuke. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? _¿Por qué?_"

"…"

"Sasuke—"

"Tú sabes por qué me fui."

"Poder."

"Sí."

"¿Solo por eso?"

"…No."

"…"

"Tú… tú, Naruto, Kakashi—_el Equipo 7_, todos ustedes eran una distracción. Mientras más tiempo pasaba con ustedes, menos pensaba en mi venganza y, Sakura, eso no _podía_ ser."

"…"

"Itachi, en ese entonces… él representaba todo lo que odiaba y… temía. Los Exámenes Chuunin fueron prueba suficiente de que tan importante eran ustedes para mí. Yo me preocupaba, tal vez demasiado… Cuando Gaara te atacó, le dije a Naruto que te llevara lejos, que corriera y te salvara. Yo sabía, no iba a dejar que nadie lastimara a aquellos que me importan, no iba a perder a quienes eran importantes para mí de nuevo."

"…"

"Cuando enfrenté a Itachi, la primera vez, supe que no era lo suficientemente fuerte, no para derrotarle, mucho menos lastimarlo. Fue imposible para mí darle tiempo a Naruto para correr. Si no fuera por ese Sannin de los Sapos… Fue ahí cuando lo entendí; necesitaba más poder y no iba a conseguirlo aquí en Konoha. ¿Sabes que fue lo que me dijo Itachi el día que masacró a nuestra familia?"

"…"

"Ódiame, detéstame, corre, corre, corre y vive de la forma más despreciable. Y cuando tengas los mismos ojos que yo, ven y encuéntrame. Cuando tu odio sea lo suficientemente grande, ven y mátame."

"…"

"Pero mi odio no era lo suficiente, nunca lo sería… no aquí. Cuando esos ninjas del Sonido me acorralaron, yo sabía, sabía que no tenía el poder suficiente para proteger a nadie. Y si no los podía proteger, ¿qué le impediría a Itachi volver y arrebatarme todo lo que quiero?"

"Por eso decidiste romper nuestros lazos—para protegernos."

"Nadie podía saber que ustedes eran importantes, _Itachi_ no podía saber. En ese entonces, él era la única amenaza, el único hombre capaz de destruirme por completo, y no iba a permitírselo. Así que me fui. Mi vida después de eso era entrenar y entrenar y entrenar, rara vez hacía algo más. La venganza era lo primero y más importante, lo único en mi mente."

"…"

"¿Qué más quieres saber?"

"Naruto… él sabe por qué no regresaste después de la muerte de Itachi, él sabe por qué te uniste al Akatsuki, y estoy segura que Kakashi-sensei lo sabe también. Pero ellos nunca me lo dijeron. Yo solo me enteré que había un motivo detrás de tus acciones durante la batalla final, cuando confrontaste a Madara diciéndole que habías descubierto la verdad."

"…"

"…"

"Sakura… ¿qué tanto sabes acerca de la Masacre Uchiha?"

_**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**_

Cuando Sasuke abrió sus ojos, se encontró mirando el cielo de la noche de invierno a través de una pequeña ventana. El vidrio estaba cubierto de escarcha en las orillas, una clara indicación de que tan frío era este invierno comparado con los anteriores. Incluso estando a salvo bajo sábanas y mantas podía sentirlo—o podría sentirlo, si estuviera solo, pero el suave cuerpo acurrucado a su lado, presionando toda clase de partes femeninas contra su cuerpo, mantenía el frío al margen.

Giró su cabeza para poder ver el rostro de Sakura, pero solo se encontró con cabellos rosados y una suave respiración en su cuello. El brazo que ella usaba como almohada estaba lentamente quedándose sin sentido del tacto y el brazo que lo envolvía por la cintura estaba peligrosamente cerca de sus áreas sensibles: léase, aquel lugar que lo enviaría al suelo de la risa.

Pero, sorprendentemente, Sasuke se sentía increíblemente feliz y… en paz.

Besando la cima de su cabeza, Sasuke recordó cómo fue que terminaron aquí, en su habitación, en la Mansión Uchiha.

Ella quería saber todo, ¿verdad? Y él se lo había dicho todo. Por primera vez en su vida, Sasuke había sido completamente honesto al revelar la verdad de su clan. Había comenzado del principio, recontando brevemente su batalla con Itachi, y las cosas que su hermano le había dicho eran sus razones por asesinar a su familia. Después, la conversación con Tobi, y cómo este le había revelado la verdad detrás de las mentiras bien fabricadas de Itachi. Sasuke le dijo cómo, en ese instante, había sentido un agonizante dolor al saber que había terminado con la vida de su hermano—aquel hermano que solo tenía su bienestar en mente, y así había decidido aplastar a los responsable por el sufrimiento de Itachi.

En ese punto Sakura había interrumpido con un leve murmullo de cómo él había llevado su odio y su venganza _demasiado_ lejos. Sasuke sabía que ella tenía razón, _ahora_, pero en ese momento, le explicó, en ese momento no estaba bien de la cabeza, demasiado confundido e impulsado por el dolor de su perdida y el odio y los recordatorias constantes de Tobi. Como Itachi había acertado la última vez que hablaron, Sasuke fue una presa fácil para la manipulación de Tobi, el títere perfecto. Cuando llegó al punto de su historia donde Sakura lo encuentra después de su batalla con Danzo, Sasuke hizo una pequeña pausa.

Pero Sakura no dijo nada, permaneció en silencio, indicándole que continuara. Y así lo hizo. Fue solo cuando llegó a relatar la última reunión con su hermano que sus palabras empezaron a fallarle.

"Luchamos lado a lado, tratando de detener a Kabuto sin matarlo. Fue difícil, pero Itachi es un genio, así que lo logramos. Sentí… por primera vez en mi vida, Sakura, sentí que mi hermano me veía como a un igual. Yo ya no era su tonto hermano menor. Y de repente, Itachi ya no era la peor pesadilla de mi vida."

Fue difícil y doloroso decirle la verdad. Pero Sasuke pensó que se lo debía. No ahondó mucho en la batalla, pero le dijo lo suficiente para que ella se sintiera abrumada por sus emociones, mirándolo con ojos llenos de lágrimas. Él _sabía_ lo que ella estaba pensando, pues era lo mismo que pasaba por su cabeza; ellos hubieran hecho un gran equipo, él e Itachi. Después le explicó cómo Itachi le dijo, esta vez realmente, toda la verdad, sin guardarse nada. _(Mírame. Quiero que encuentres lo que yo no tuve.)_ Itachi reveló las mentiras que Tobi había puesto en su cabeza; se lo dijo _todo_.

Después de hacer una última pausa, Sasuke le dijo sobre el momento exacto en que tomó su decisión final.

"Después de detener el Edo Tensei, Itachi colapsó por segunda vez frente a mí, y la agonía me sobrepasó. Recuerdo correr, solo correr, sin saber hacia dónde, yo solo quería alejarme de todo. Sabía lo que Itachi estaba pidiéndome, pero no podía obligarme a dejar el pasado ir… Fue ahí cuando me encontré a Naruto. Mi menta estaba hecha un caos, y demande que luchara conmigo. Tú conoces a Naruto, él no iba a dejar pasar ese reto; no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de hacerme entrar en razón."

No entró en detalles al relatar su encuentro con el rubio, Sakura sabía lo que había pasado, el mismo Naruto se encargó de que todos escucharan lo que ocurrió. _(Tuvo su oportunidad, Sakura-chan, Sasuke tuvo su oportunidad de matarme. Pero no lo hizo. Se enfureció y gritó y lloró y me maldijo, pero no me mató. Ahí supe; nuestro Sasuke por fin estaba de vuelta.)_

Luego de permanecer en silencio, observando, Sakura dejó salir un pequeño sollozo y cerró la distancia entre ellos, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Lo abrazó con fuerza, ya fuera para consolarlo o consolarse a ella misma, Sasuke no lo supo. Y entonces… entonces Sakura se alejó, solo un poco, y le regaló la sonrisa más enternecedora que haya visto y lo besó levemente.

Y él cedió.

"¿En qué piensas?"

Las palabras fueron dichas tan suavemente que pensó haberlas imaginado, pero definitivamente sintió sus labios moverse contra su cuello, así que… Cambiando su posición sobre la cama, Sasuke la miró y esperó hasta que despertara completamente. Sakura frotó sus ojos para espantar el sueño, dejando escapar un pequeño bostezo antes de alzar sus ojos. Ella le sonrió, la misma brillante sonrisa de aquella tarde, y él no pudo evitar que las orillas de su boca se alzaran—solo un poco, claro.

"…Aun no has contestado mi respuesta, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"¿Y bien…?"

"Comenzaba a recordar lo que pasó después de que me besaste esta tarde."

Sakura se contorneó entre sus brazos, estirando sus músculos, mientras su sonrisa se volvía traviesa, y después se movió hasta quedar recostada sobre él. "Oh, déjame ayudarte con eso," dijo, presionando su frente contra la de él. "Después de dejar que te besara por unos momentos, recuerdo claramente que suaves besos no fueron suficiente así que decidiste tomar la iniciativa con y profundizarlos. Además de eso, cuando decidiste que no era suficiente, y siendo la persona reservada que eres, me arrojaste sobre tu hombro y me trajiste aquí. Como un cavernícola."

Sasuke sonrió de manera triunfal en respuesta a la diversión que brillaba en sus ojos verdes y deslizó sus brazos por su cintura, atrayéndola más hacia él. "Te gustó."

"Tal vez un poco, pero hubiera sido mejor sin que actuaras como cavernícola."

"Mantendré eso presente para futuros encuentros."

Con los ojos cerrados, rozó sus labios suavemente, con lentitud, saboreando el leve toque y sus pequeños suspiros. Podía sentir la paz, la satisfacción detrás de sus acciones—sin dejar que sus bocas hicieran un completo contacto, no había necesidad de apresurarse. A diferencia de esa tarde de verano, la urgencia estaba ausente, en ambas partes, porque Sasuke sabía… ahora tenían toda su vida por delante de ellos.

"Me gusta tu nuevo traje."

Él susurró contra sus labios, sintiéndose extremadamente complacido cuando la sintió sonreír de nuevo. Abrió sus ojos a tiempo para ver los ojos de la chica abrirse también, el amor que sentía por él brillando más que el mismo sol debajo de un interminable verde.

"A mí también me gusta tu nuevo traje."

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Naruto usualmente disfrutaba del invierno. Le gustaba el clima frío, la ocasional nevada que caía en Konoha, y principalmente, Navidad.

Así que era raro verlo malhumorado en invierno, como hoy. Pero, el rubio razonaba, con Navidad a solo veinticuatro horas de llegar, Kakashi-sensei ocupado en algún lugar, sin misiones y con Hinata-chan fuera de la aldea en una misión de tardaría un mes en completar, las cosas no lucían tan deslumbrantes ahora. Estaba aburrido. Y cuando Naruto estaba aburrido, se ponía malhumorado… hasta que recordó que ahora tenía a Sasuke para molestar hasta que el Uchiha accediera a entrenar con él.

Mucho más feliz ahora, el rubio se abrió camino hacia el distrito Uchiha, pensando en formas de molestar a su amigo y con un poco de suerte hacer que fuera a convencer a Sakura-chan _(solo porque un Sasuke molesto era inusualmente cruel cuando entrenaban)_. Hubiera ido a buscar a Sakura-chan primero, como lo haría bajo circunstancias normales, pero hoy era su día libre, y la última vez que interrumpió su día libre, bueno… solo digamos que las consecuencias no fueron nada agradables para él. Naruto sabía que, mientras Sakura-chan ya no se restringía al expresar su disgusto con Sasuke _(y en efecto lo había hecho en varias ocasiones, con graves resultados para el Uchiha)_, usualmente se le veía mas alegre cuando Sasuke estaba presente _(a menos, claro, que estuviera enojada con él)_.

Justo cuando la casa de Sasuke entró en su campo de visión, su estómago rugió, recordándole que era hora de almorzar. No había problema, claro, solo tendría que atacar el refrigerados de Sasuke para comer algo. O si no, ambos podrían pasar al Ichikaru's antes de ir al apartamento de Sakura.

Naruto pasó la puerta principal, yendo directo a la parte trasera de la casa. Parar frente a la entrada principal y golpear como la gente normal significaba darle la oportunidad a Sasuke de elegir si abría o no la puerta; usualmente no la abría. Así que Naruto siendo, bueno, _Naruto_, dejó de intentar ser educado y comenzó a usar la puerta trasera. Después de todo, un ataque sorpresa molestaría a Sasuke aún más.

Verificó si la puerta estaba cerrada, y sonrió triunfal al ver que no, lo que significaba que Sasuke aún estaba en casa. Al tener su chakra oculto desde que decidió visitar, Naruto solo tenía que preocuparse de ser silencioso al entrar. Había ruidos proviniendo de la cocina y un delicioso aroma llegó a su nariz. Se le hizo agua la boca, y pensó que hoy, _quizás_, podría ser menos odioso, solo para poder probar lo que sea que el bastardo estuviera cocinando.

Por supuesto, eso no significaba que dejaría pasar esta oportunidad de _mencionar_ lo habilidoso que era Sasuke en las tareas de casa.

Con una sonrisa traviesa, Naruto entró a la cocina, ya sintiéndose victorioso mientras hablaba. "Vaya, teme, jamas pensé que fueras una _buena_—"

Pero su provocación se atoró en su garganta, porque, mientras lo que veían sus ojos en la camiseta delante de él antes de que la persona se volteara era claramente un abanico uchiwa, no era Sasuke el que estaba en la cocina.

"—ama de casa."

Era Sakura.

La chica se veía tan sorprendida como él se sentía, mientras de volteaba, una sartén en una mano y una cuchara de palo en la otra. Se movió nerviosamente por unos segundos y después dejó los utensilios sobre el aparador, solo para empezar a jugar con la orilla de la camiseta.

Oh, Kami…

Su cabello estaba despeinado, como si recién hubiera salido de la cama, y _(Kami, él en serio no quería pensar sobre eso)_ Naruto estaba seguro que lo _único_ que ella vestía en ese momento era la camiseta de Sasuke—

"Um, hola… Naruto."

—no, espera, también llevaba unos calcetines.

Lo sintió, el grito surgiendo en su garganta, iba a ser enorme, lo sabía. Pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer para detenerlo porque—era _Sakura-chan_. Sakura-chan parada en la cocina de Sasuke vestida con solo una camiseta y luciendo como si—_ugh_. Esta era la chica que fue su primer amor, la chica que, con su constante apoyo y afecto, lo ayudó a ver el amor _verdadero_ que vino en la forma de Hinata-chan _(aunque esa fue dolorosa charla, ya que él fue extremadamente denso y ella fue, bueno, no lo suficiente paciente)_.

Encontrarla en esta condición era—_no_. Su mente no podía con esto.

Y claro que Sasuke tenía toda la culpa.

Y hablando del demonio, cuando Naruto abrió la boca para soltar el chillido _(iba a ser un chillido, no tenía sentido negarlo)_, Sasuke entró a la cocina, pasando por su lado, con el torso descubierto y luciendo como si hubiera caído de su cama. _Luciendo igual que Sakura_. El rubio vio como el Uchiha caminaba hacia ella lentamente, era probable que aun estuviera medio dormido como para moverse a su velocidad normal, y con delicadeza, como si pelirosada compañera fuera la más delicada de las flores _(genial, ahora empezaba a sonar como el cejas encrespadas)_, deslizó sus brazos por su cintura. Sasuke plantó un beso sobre su frente, después en su mejilla, y finalmente en sus labios.

"Buenos días."

Y eso fue. Porque Sakura mostró esa sonrisa reservada solo para el Uchiha y sus ojos brillaban de felicidad y la forma en que lo abrazó la hacía ver tan adorable mientras respondía a sus palabras con suavidad—increíblemente _adorable_, ellos se veían _increíblemente_ adorables así juntos.

"Eres bienvenido a quedarte a almorzar, Naruto."

El rubio sonrío cuando vio a Sakura-chan golpear las costillas del bastardo para que este extendiera la invitación, pero Sasuke solo soltó un quejido en respuesta y caminó hacia el refrigerador para sacar sus queridos tomates. A Naruto no le importó, sabía que Sasuke lo había invitado a almorzar a su manera.

Cuando se sentaron a comer, en medio de las discusiones y las bromas y el ambiente amigable, el futuro Hokage se percató de algo. Mirando a sus amigos interactuar entre ellos, la idea de lo adorable que se veían seguía inundando su mente, así que sonrió y terminó su comida.

Ya era hora, claro, pero esto no quería decir que Naruto dejaría pasar esta oportunidad para molestar a Sasuke.

"De esta manera te ves adorable… _teme_."

Sasuke frunció el ceño, Sakura comenzó a reír y Naruto siguió metiendo comida en su boca.

Definitivamente adorable.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

"Entonces… ¿por qué me agradeciste? La noche que te fuiste, yo—¿dije algo gracioso? Oye, ¡deja de sonriera así!"

"…Hn."

"_Sasuke_."

"Me he estado preguntando cuanto te tardarías en tocar ese tema. Al parecer, demasiado."

"Oh, ya cállate. Y dije que dejaras de sonreír."

"Hn."

"Bueno, ¿por qué lo hiciste?"

"Usualmente, la gente dice esas palabras para expresar gratitud."

"Deja de comportarte como idiota. No tenías muchas razones para hacerlo, digo, yo _era_ algo molesta la mayoría del tiempo."

"¿Algo?"

"No tientes tu suerte, Uchiha."

"Tch."

"¿Y bien…?"

"…"

"…"

"…Por preocuparte por mí."

"¿Ah?"

"Dije gracias porque te preocupabas por mí y porque me querías. Siempre fuiste muy sincera con respecto a tus sentimientos por mí, y estaba agradecido por eso."

"Entonces… me agradeciste por amarte."

"…Aa."

"Oh."

"Sabía que estaba en proceso a romperte el corazón, así que quería que supieras… que yo lo apreciaba, que…"

"¿Éramos importantes para ti?"

"Sí."

"…Sabes…"

"¿Mm?"

"Hubo un tiempo, después de que te fuiste, en que yo realmente quería odiarte. Estaba tan lastimada y me sentía tan inútil… Pero nunca pude hacerlo, así como nunca pude dejar de amarte. Y Kami sabe que lo _intenté_."

"…"

"Pero tú ya sabes eso, ¿verdad, Sasuke? Sabes que yo jamás podría dejar de amarte."

"Lo sé."

"Anda, no seas arrogante, Uchiha."

"Hn."

"Y ya deja de sonreír así."

"Sakura, eres molestosa."

"Pero aun así me amas."

"…"

"…"

"…Sí, aun así."

"…"

"…"

"…Lo sé…"

"…"

"Ahora es un buen momento para que me beses apasionadamente, ¿no?"

"Molestosa."

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

No faltaba decirlo, pero su ruidoso amigo tuvo la razón desde el principio. _Siempre_ hubo algo más entre ella y Sasuke; un lazo especial.

Solo que ellos no lo habían notado.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Si ven alguna falta de cualquier cosa, diganme y la arreglaré.

Sería mucho de mi parte pedir review...? :P Tal vez?**  
**


End file.
